


Death of Misfortune

by Mkayswritings



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banishment, Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Kitsune, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Resentment, Scars, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: Wei Wuxian was banished from the land of the Kitsunes because of deeds that were blamed on him. Deeds that he didn’t do before he fell from the path that he was on. A path that would be easily frowned upon by others, but it was unknown on what would happen to banished Kitsunes most of the time. Not until now...
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. A Banished Soul

“Did you hear what happened?” 

“Wei Wuxian has been banished.” 

“He brought disgrace to the Jiang Sect, he deserved to be banished.” 

“It’s a shame really, Wei Wuxian was a promising Kitsune. I wonder how it will be when he returns.” 

_ Hands grasped at Wei Wuxian’s arms as he was thrown to his knees in front of the Sect leaders that did surround him even his step parents were there. Glares and judgemental gazes were staring back at him while his back stung from where Zidian had struck his back multiple times. He had lost count of how many times Zidian did strike his back, it hurt though. It hurt with every step that he took traveling down his spine to where he couldn’t even walk properly, he had bitten into his lip tightly to the point of breaking the skin. He refused to show his weakness in front of everyone despite the tears that were threatening to fall because of how painful the whip marks felt against his skin. He didn’t even want the fabric that rested against his back while everyone could easily see the blood that had stained it, blood that was causing the fabric to stick to his skin.  _

_ It hurt.....  _

_ The Kitsune stayed on his knees underneath the gazes filled with mixed emotions before a shadow loomed over him, he knew that it was a member of the Lan Sect because of the white cloth that he could see. He refused to lift his gaze though knowing that there would only be those gazes while whispers could be heard from the crowd that stood behind him. Whispers obviously dealing with the crimes that he was being charged before, crimes that he was being blamed for despite him knowing the truth. They had evidence though and the incident involving his Shijie and his brother-in-law was being held over his head, it was just an accident, but it was enough to make him have to face the fury of Madam Yu.  _

_ That was the reason why Zidian had been struck against his back until his stepmother thought that he had enough, she probably would have continued all day if possible. The woman was never very fond of him since the moment that he had stepped foot into the household, he was only taken in because his parents were friends of his stepfather. Jiang Fengmian wasn’t going to let him stay on the streets after the passing of his parents, that’s how Wei Wuxian became apart of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. That’s how he gained a family and the adoptive siblings who he grew close to, but now that seemed it didn’t matter while he was kneeling in front of the Sect Leaders.  _

_ This was not how things were supposed to go, the guilt was there while Wei Ying could feel everything slipping away especially after Yanli and Jin Zixuan had gotten hurt. He didn’t mean to cause them harm, it was just an accident while he had tried to help them after someone ran to go get help. That was when Madam Yu shouted at him before her anger was taken out on him by Zidian behind closed doors, it was after that when those crimes he supposedly had done were thrown right in his face. That led him to the situation he was in now while judgement was going to be placed on him by the Sect Leaders, he didn’t know what their decision would be.  _

_ A few items were tossed as his knees, items that he easily recognized since he was the one who made them, but he hadn’t had the chance to see if they actually would work. His flute, an amulet that was incomplete since it was missing something, and the compass of evil that had been made by hand. They were all failed experiments so far despite the flute being able to hold a tune, but the progress on them hadn’t gone anywhere. He failed many times already while the tests had been done in secret since it was a path dealing with resentful energy that would easily be frowned upon, but he hadn’t tested it on anybody. He was just trying to see if he could control it and use the energy for the sake of helping people instead of causing harm, he didn’t want to hurt anyone.  _

_ “Wei Wuxian, do you know what these are?”  _

_ The Kitsune nodded refusing to make eye contact knowing that he would just see those judgemental looks and the glaring that was thrown his way, certain people who were standing in front of him would be angry at him  _

_ “Items that I was experimenting with, they’re completely useless. They’re failed experiments.”  _

_ His answer was the truth, they were failed experiments. He had the scars to prove it from the few injuries that he had gotten when they blew up right in his face, injuries that he hid since he didn’t want his family or Lan Zhan to worry. He apparently caused enough trouble for them, especially when it comes to his stepmother, she blames him easily for a lot of things that do happen. The rumors surrounding him and Jiang Fengmian didn’t help either while they were nothing, but rumors spread by gossiping Kitsunes. He was not the son of Jiang Fengmian, he knew who his biological parents were. Biological parents that were no longer there since their lives were lost when he was young, he didn’t even remember them properly. Just one specific memory was there, but it wasn’t enough to really understand how his parents were. He held onto that memory for the sake of comfort knowing that it was the only thing that Wei Wuxian had left of them.  _

_ “Items to be used for the sake of gathering resentful energy, are they not? Why have you gone down this path? You know better.”  _

_ Gripping at his robes, he glanced up at the older Kitsune who stood in front of him  _

_ “For the sake of helping people, I thought that I could use resentful energy for good. Not for evil, that was never my intention. It’s energy and there’s plenty of it around that can be used.”  _

_ The whispers started once more behind him, whispers that he tried not to focus on since it wouldn’t change the decision that the Sect Leaders would make. The people wouldn’t be able to make them change their minds since their decision would be set in stone once it was made. A decision that he wouldn’t be able to argue against, no matter how hard he tried.  _

_ “That’s not an option when it comes to the sake of protecting people, resentful energy should not be used especially by our kind. It will lead to nothing, but trouble. Look what happened to your older sister and her husband, you caused them harm.”  _

_ Wei Ying bit his lip while it was just an accident, they ran across them while he was experimenting which caused the incident. Which caused them to be hurt while he had apologized, but it still wasn’t enough. The damage had been done to his family and to himself.  _

_ Thankfully, Yanli and Jin Zixuan were going to be okay, but it was one of the crimes that was being held over his head. And the crimes that he was suddenly being blamed for even though he had no part in those, but the blame and evidence was coming from Jin Guangyao who had brought forth this evidence. The raven had no idea what they were talking about though  _

_ “Jin Guangyao brought forth this evidence dealing with these experiments that you were doing, there’s been signs of the dead wandering around and humans being threatened because of the resentful energy that has appeared. Resentful energy that is pointing back to your hands, we have proof that you have been in the area.”  _

_ Ignoring the stinging pain against his back, Wei Wuxian pulled at the hands that were restraining his arms once more. It was a lie, he never brought forth the dead  _

_ He knew that it would be in vain to change their minds, he couldn’t defend himself in front of the crowd. Lan Zhan, himself probably wouldn’t be able to prove Wei Wuxian’s innocence. He wasn’t even here, Wei Ying couldn’t find him standing among the crowd or the other Sect members that came. Maybe he was with A-Yuan? He hoped that he was, his son didn’t need to see him like this.  _

_ Hands holding him still, the Sect Leaders had gone to discuss what they were going to do with him. All he could do was wait for their decision as the hands grasping at his arms weren’t going to let him go, he couldn’t escape from his place even if he wanted to. There was a feeling of nerves though while he bowed his head once more trying to ignore the stinging pain in his back, it was going to take quite a bit of time to recover from Zidian’s strikes. It would probably take months for those proper wounds to heal, wounds that would leave nothing, but scars behind. Scars that Wei Wuxian would have to live with for the rest of his life. because everything always ended up in failure. He was trying to gather resentful energy from a place that no one wanted to step foot in, the Burial Mounds. A place that was feared by many because of the battle that had taken place there, no one had been able to rid of the resentful energy. That’s why he had gone there since it was the perfect place to work on his experiments without causing harm to anyone, everything that lingered on that mountain was just energy and the skeletal remains of people who were once living  _

_ “I never did those things! I only went to the Burial Mounds, the living avoid that place!”  _

_ His protests went unheard while Wei Wuxian was adamant that he never brought forth the dead to wander the earth, it would be difficult for skeletal remains to wander around. They wouldn’t last long and would be easily destroyed with one quick swing of a blame, he wasn’t at fault for the walking dead, but it seemed that no one was going to believe him that easily. No one was taking his word for it while the evidence that Jin Guangyao had gathered was strong, his word wouldn’t matter unless he had proof to say otherwise. There was no proof though, he didn’t have anything that could prove his innocence.  _

_ Minutes became hours as Wei Wuxian continued to kneel while the discussion behind those closed doors had gotten very heated, he could hear the arguing that was happening. It was hard to hear exactly what was being said, just a lot of muffled yelling. He could hear Madam Yu’s voice the most, she was so angry with him because of what he had done to his sister and brother-in-law. It had been his fault that he caused their blood to be spilled from the injuries that they had received, the feeling of guilt from that incident still lingered. He wasn’t going to forgive himself that easily for hurting Yanli and Jin Zixuan.  _

_ The doors finally came open as Lan Qiren walked out with the rest of the Sect Leaders standing behind him, he could still see their angry faces. Madam Yu especially was glaring at him with all the hatred that she had toward him, she was never going to forgive him. He could tell by just one look, he wasn’t going to ask for forgiveness though. Forgiveness that Wei Ying didn’t think that he deserved.  _

_ “Wei Wuxian, you are banished for the next thirteen years.”  _

_ Keeping his head bowed, Wei Wuxian nodded as the hands pulled him up after gathering the items that laid at his feet. They were useless items anyways and he knew that no one would say anything about taking them with him, it was better than leaving them here. He was going to be banished to the world of the humans to serve his banishment until he could return to the land of the Kitsunes, a place that his kind always reached for unless they were raised here like he was. It was a safe haven for his kind despite them helping people whenever help was needed from war to any plague that might appear. The Kitsunes served as warnings to the people depending on the type that they were, each type meant a different warning that the people knew well since it was written down in stories. Stories that had been passed down through the generations among the Kitsunes and the humans which had been around since the first Kitsune had appeared.  _

_ But there was one story that the Kitsunes and the humans were missing...  _

_ The story about what can happen to a Kitsune when they are banished from the sacred land that belongs to them.  _


	2. The Death of Wei Wuxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title pretty much says it all, but putting this out anyways just in cause it can be triggering for anyone. 
> 
> tw: death 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings. Hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!

_ The hands that grasped at Wei Wuxian’s shoulders threw him to the ground with a bag left resting at his feet, a bag that was always given for when a Kitsune went outside the walls of the mountain. The bag would lay forgotten though as he painfully pulled himself up to his feet ignoring the stinging pain in his back, pain that he was unable to escape from. It hurt, but he couldn’t stay here. Sitting outside the gates to the mountain wouldn’t do him any good, there was no point in staying here. With one last look and clenched teeth, the banished Kitsune tuned his blood-soaked back toward the gates leaving nothing, but the blue-clothed bag and the mixed emotions that were being felt.  _

_ Wei Ying didn’t know where he was going to go, but there had to be somewhere he could go and recover from the wounds that rested on his back. A place where he couldn’t be bothered while trying to cope with what just happened, many thoughts were running through his head. He wanted to go back home, he wanted Lan Zhan and A-Yuan, but the banishment would keep him from setting foot back into that place. Besides, the stinging pain that lingered was enough to stop him from entering the place that he once called home. He didn’t want to have Zidian struck against his back again, he faced enough anger already for one day.  _

_ The walk was exhausting with each painful step that Wei Wuxian since the movement was bothering his injuries while the blood was causing his clothes to stick to his skin. He needed to find shelter and a way to take care of his wounds properly, stealing probably was going to be his only option despite being a guardian that defended people. He didn’t feel like that right now though, he didn’t know what to feel. Thankfully, the exhausted raven didn’t have to wait too much longer to search for a place to sleep tonight.  _

_ An empty, rotting shrine laid in front of him. It was better than nothing, he could even fix it up if he wanted to.  _

_ Slipping through the broken door, the robes were gently pulled from his shoulders with a wince from the dried blood that stained the inside of the cloth. New clothes were going to be needed, but that could wait until tomorrow. For now, he just wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget that today even happened.  _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ Light shone through the cracks of the ruined shrine, but that wasn’t what woke the Kistune from his slumber. It was a noise that could be heard from the broken door that had been moved back into place by him last night, the only thing that was shielding him from the outside world. A place that he didn’t want to set foot back into, this was his safe haven right now. It seemed like voices, but it was difficult to tell from the dazed state that he was in. Quiet whispers possibly since there was more than one before the door started to shift slightly with a face peering inside, eyes landing on Wei Wuxian.  _

_ The face belonged to a human, had someone seen him enter this fallen shrine last night?  _

_ Items were placed on the floor, items that they were probably offering to him since he was a Kistune. Food, drink, fabric, medicine, and bandages. Items that would help him especially to rid of the pain from the whip marks each time he moved, a pain that he wanted to go away. It hurt too much.  _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ The human nodded bowing their head in respect before the decrepid door was moved back into place, he would repay them somehow. Once his back was healed and he regained that missing strength, hands grasped the items though looking through them. The bandages and medicine were grabbed first while it would be difficult to take care of his injuries, but he couldn’t leave them alone. This was everything he needed to get back on his feet and hopefully help the people until he was able to return home.  _

_ That is if Wei Wuxian decided to return home. He didn’t know what he was going to do when that day came. A small tired sigh escaped him before focusing on the task of recovering from his injuries and figuring out what he was going to do next.  _

_ Once the bandages covered his back, the food was eaten before he laid his head down on the makeshift pillow once more. He closed his eyes with the intention to go back to sleep, the exhaustion still lingered. Exhaustion that obviously wasn’t going to go away that easily, not until the wounds healed. It was going to take time though. Wei Ying expected weeks because of how harsh Zidian was whipped against his backs, scars would be the only thing that would remain eventually. Scars that would show what Madam Yu had done to him. Just one of the few reminders from the burden that he would be carrying on his shoulders for centuries to come, burdens that he obviously wouldn’t forget.  _

_ It was his fault that his sister and brother-in-law had gotten hurt, his fault for why many had turned their backs on him, and why he had been banished now. Wei Ying couldn’t help, but think that everything that happened was his fault and why he was here now. This was his life now until he was able to return back home if he could bring himself to set foot after his banishment was over, he didn’t know that would happen when he returned. The one thing that he did know was that he wanted to see Lan Zhan and A-Yuan again, the two people who he wanted to hold onto and never let go of.  _

_ He just wanted to go back home.  _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ Time blurred as the decrepid shrine had been fixed up because of the villagers who brought him the food and bandages when they first discovered him there. The changes to the shrine were small at first while a few days blurred together because of the fever that appeared. It had been hard to recall what exactly happened during those days, but someone had been there changing the bandages and giving him medicine to help him recover. He eventually noticed that the shrine had been fixed once the outside light had stopped shining through the cracks. All because he was a Kitsune, one that was respected by the people since he was one of the many Guardians that existed. But he didn’t feel like he was one at the moment, he felt alone since the ones he cared about weren’t by his side. He missed that familiar presence that once sat by his side. _

_ The decision was soon made to try and help the people because of his status as a Guardian, it was the least that he could do. A way to repay them for everything that they have done so far. They were the reason why he could call this shrine as a temporary home, the reason why the injuries that became healed scars, and why offerings were brought to the shrine on a daily basis. Offering in the form of food, cloth, or anything that the people from the nearby village wanted to bring to him. Offerings that he was willing to take since it would be rude to decline them especially after everything that they’ve done for him without asking for anything in return. It had to be out of the kindness of their hearts, he really didn’t know.  _

_ Not that he was going to ask since he knew that people could be greedy, not all humans could be trusted. Not all humans would show any kindness or a helping hand.  _

_ Taking the offerings that had been dropped off that day, he brought them to the shrine to see what had been left for him today. Different colors of cloth could be seen and the smell of food mixed in with it, some scents were familiar, but he could tell that there was something different. Maybe it was something new that the villagers had made for him, he was curious to find out while spicy things were a favorite of his. Spicy food was something that Wei Ying always made back home, food that his family and friends couldn’t handle too well. He tended to make the spiciness a bit too extreme for their taste buds, but he was able to handle the spice. At least, the Kitsune was able to get back on his feet here. There had to be something he could do for the sake of the people who were kind enough to bring him these items that were sprawled across the floor.  _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ The once empty temple belonged to a deity that watched over the harvest when their crops were fully grown to store for the long months that made it impossible to grow food. It seemed that the former deity was well-loved because of the items that were given to him. The villagers seemed to be in need of another deity while it really was unknown what happened to the one who lived here before he arrived with his own sufferings across his back. Maybe the deity left, something caused them to leave, or maybe they were unable to return to the place that they called home. Wei Ying really didn’t know, he doubted that the villagers did either because of how much this place had actually fallen apart.  _

_ The banished Kitsune was more than willing to figure out what had happened to the former deity, but it probably wasn’t going to be that easy. Besides, he had himself to focus on right now. The injuries on his back needed to heal and he needed to figure out what he was going to do next besides helping these kind people. Returning home wasn’t an option right now, he knew that he wasn’t going to be welcomed back with open arms. That was the least of his worries right now despite wanting to go back to the place that Wei Ying didn’t really know if he was going to return to. Maybe it was just best that he stayed away, Madam Yu would be happy if his face was never shown among his fellow Kitsunes again. A small breath escaped from him deciding to just sleep the day away to escape from his thoughts and the pain that lingered in his back.  _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ The pain soon faded becoming nothing, but scars. Scars that were going to follow the Kitsune for the rest of his life, scars that were going to serve as a reminder for the crimes that he had been blamed for. He kept his promise about searching for the missing deity for the sake of the people even though he really didn’t know how they would take the news. It probably wouldn’t go well. The deity apparently had been killed by an unknown force, it could have been by something demonic in nature or anything that held any type of grudge against the deity. Wei Ying just knew that they were no longer apart of the living from the information he was able to gain.  _

_ Information that came to him from another creature of myth just like him. Not that he was going to tell the humans where he got the information from. He did rely on the dead to figure out the truth. Dead that would easily scare the people since there were certain fears that humans tried to avoid, the dead being one of them. Wei Wuxian was empathic which made it easier to pick up on things that came from the other side where it was dealing with the creature that were told in myths or legends or from the humans he was trying to protect. He just needed to figure out how to tell them that their former deity was no longer among the living. Something that wasn’t going to be that easy though since he didn’t know how the villagers were going to react. Maybe it was best that Wei Ying didn’t say anything at all, just telling them that he wasn’t able to get the answers he wanted. The answers that the people would be waiting to hear.  _

_ A message was going to be left on the doorstep of the elder since it would be easier that way, and they didn’t know his handwriting anyways. That way he wouldn’t have to see the grieving faces of the people he was trying to help, he saw enough of emotional faces already. Faces that the Kitsune found difficult to shake, they were always there lingering over his shoulder and in his dreams.  _

_ Looks that Wei Wuxian wanted to forget, it wasn’t going to be that easy though. Looks that he most likely were still going to get once he returned home.  _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ There was a feeling of tension in the air, a feeling that Wei Wuxian was able to brush off. A feeling that was keeping him on guard for unknown reasons, it was like everything was yelling at him. Something was wrong. He just needed to figure out what.  _

_ Quickly transforming into the form of a black fox, Wei Ying started to move across the brush following the feeling of tension that lingered. It was enough to cause his hackles to stand on end, he didn’t like the feeling that he was trying to follow. There was danger, that was the one thing he knew. Danger that most likely was going to risk the lives of the villagers. He needed to protect the village from whatever threat was going to make an appearance.  _

_ His feet carried him as quickly as they could before he suddenly came to a sliding stop at the scene that was in front of him. One that caused the raven to duck into the nearby bushes watching the movement that was in front of him.  _

_ People who were most likely bandits or possibly some type of military force had set up camp close to the village that Wei Ying had landed in. Weapons and the smell of smoke lingered in the air, it seemed that they were planning something big. Who was commanding them though? That was a question he was unable to answer, he couldn’t tell if they were just a random group of people or military. At least, one that was unfamiliar to him. He knew what he needed to do though.  _

_ He needed to warn the people since there was a high chance that the village could be attacked. Especially if this group were bandits. He had learned plenty about bandits before, but hadn’t actually had the chance to cross paths with them. Not until now it seemed. Wei Ying couldn’t hesitate though, he had to get back to the village before anything could happen. He didn’t want to cause anymore suffering than what had already been done by his hand, the guilt from causing harm to his family and the banishment had been difficult enough already.  _

_ Wei Ying knew what he needed to do.  _

_ Without a second thought, he quickly moved to dart away from the camp heading back to the village. He needed to warn them. He had to warn them.  _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ The village quickly came into view, quickly running to the ledge that overlooked everything, this was the best place for him to give his warning. His black tails were raised into the air to snag the attention of the villagers, he had to warn them. Guardians were specific in their way when it came to giving warnings, each warning was unique to the Kitsune that came depending on the family they were apart of and the type they were. He was a Kitsune of spirit as the sigil for his family was in the shape of a lotus.  _

_ Flames rose high in the air forming the lotus shape, he was focused on opening it above the roofs of the houses since that was the best way to warn the people of what was going to come. One that hopefully would give the message about the group of people that were lingering nearby, people that were going to change everything that the villagers knew. They had to be ready for the attack that most likely was going to turn the village into nothing, but rubble. The Kitsune didn’t want to see anymore destruction, there had been enough of that surrounding him already. Destruction from the moment he had been thrown out of the place that Wei Ying called home. A home that most likely was better without his presence there, he had caused enough trouble there.  _

_ This was the only way that he was able to repay for what he had done, repay for the reason why he was here in the first place.  _

_ Of course though, things never tend to end up in his favor. He failed again.  _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_ Hands gripped tightly at the black fabric that rested against his skin as the gasping breaths did escape from him. There was nothing, but pain. Pain loomed over Wei Wuxian’s head mixed with failure despite him doing his best to protect the people of the village. He had given them a warning he knew that he had, but it failed. They didn’t listen to the warning, it wasn’t his fault that they didn’t listen, but the blame was quickly turned onto him. Another failure that lingered over his head, he failed to protect them like he failed to protect his family from the harm he accidentally caused.  _

_ It wasn’t his intention to hurt Yanli or Jin Zixuan, one of his experiments didn’t go well and caused the injuries that his sister and brother-in-law received. Of course, that was enough to cause Madam Yu to hate him even more. The older Kitsune had quickly made her mind up about him after he spent those first few weeks inside his new home. All because Jiang Fengmian brought him there because of the relation the man had with his parents, parents that were no longer living.  _

_ The rumors didn’t help either, which was probably the reason why Madam Yu hated him and that Wei Ying was considered to be a “prodigy.” And the reason why Jiang Cheng was pushed so hard since he was going to be the next leader of the family eventually. He had made his decision to support his brother, he was going to help him succeed despite what his step-mother thought. It was a promise that he had made his brother, a promise that he was now unable to keep....  _

_ So many failures...  _

_ He couldn’t breathe, it was so hard to breathe.  _

_ “You failed us!”  _

_ “You should have warned us!”  _

_ “People are dead because of you!”  _

_ “What kind of Guardian lets people die?”  _

_ The warning obviously was ignored despite it being clearly seen by the people of the village, they didn’t take his warning as a real thing though. He had tried to warn them of the threat that was going to come, a threat that was going to attack the village. Crops were going to be destroyed, theft was going to happen, and people were going to be killed.  _

_ He had failed.... Why does he always fail...? Why can’t he do anything right....?  _

_ Questions that he is unable to answer, answers that he won’t be able to find....  _

_ The world soon tilted as the ground came rushing up to him quickly, everything was going blurry. The world was disappearing from his sight, it was going black.... Was this his fate? Was it better for him this way?  _

_ Wei Ying couldn’t do anything, but accept it. Nothing could save him now.... He knew that... Maybe this was his fate all along, maybe he was destined to die this way...  _

_ One more shuddering breath did escape him before everything started to fade away, fade away in the darkness that was waiting for him. Darkness that he was unable to escape from.  _

_ Wei Wuxian was dead...  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this WangXian AU, it's gonna be fun writing this! I don't know how long the fic will be, but I'm gonna try and make it as long as possible with longer chapters hopefully in the future to. Anyways, looking forward to reading your comments! 
> 
> Italics are showing the past btw. 
> 
> You can find me under mkayswritings on tumblr, twitter, and instagram!


End file.
